The Clown Girl's Choice
by Harleyfan
Summary: Poison Ivy x Harley Quinn. Harley was kicked out again and promises Ivy she's never going back, what will happen when Joker calls?
1. Back

**Author's note: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to DC comic.**

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, if you have any pointers please tell me, thank-you.**

* * *

><p>The young girl walked the back alley of an abandoned factory. Her black and red skin tight costume that covered her whole body had a few tears in it, and the white make-up on her face was smeared. Small fresh cuts on the right side could be seen through the smeared making. By now she was used to being kicked out but she still had tears streaming down her face. She followed the familiar path towards her friend's hideout. The walk was long but it didn't matter to Harley she just wanted to get away from her former "puddin'".<p>

"That's the last time he kicks me out" Harley said to herself angrily as usual. "I won't let him push me around anymore!"

As she walked away she started to weep harder. She knew she wouldn't escape the Joker: As soon as he called she would go back to him, or if she didn't he would kill her. He **never **let someone leave his gang... alive.

By the time she got to the abandoned greenhouse her makeup was almost completely gone, but there were still a few white streaks on her face. She walked through the secret entrance as always rubbing her left arm which she figured was probably bruised. Once she was in the light the damage to her body was evident. Along her back the were tears in her costume, through which you could see deep cuts and some large bruises.

"Red! It's Harley." The girl called into the hideout, as she removed her hood revealing her platinum blonde hair. "Are you here Red?" There was no answer so Harley assumed Ivy was out on a heist. Harley started to pace around the small kitchen, thinking about what to do while she waited for her friend. She decided to lay down on the couch and take a nap. As she slept she tossed and turned, often she would whimper things like "please don't hurt me, I'll do better next time." Harley woke up breathing heavily, she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep right now so she stood up to look around.

Harley walked down the little hallway and looked into each room as she passed. She finally came across the room with a big flower bed and laid down in it. She inhaled smelling the flowers that surrounded her, they reminded her of Ivy. As she lay in the flower bed she started to think about Ivy, and started to picture her in her mind. First was Ivy's soft red hair, Then she saw her face with that sweet caring smile made from her soft moist lips. Her green tinted skin which was always so smooth and gentle. Her costume was low cut and made of something that looked like leaves. Which showed off her cleavage nicely, Harley sighed and shook her head, she really did like her friend but she couldn't risk the Joker hurting her. Even if Ivy liked her back she couldn't risk her only friend being hurt.


	2. Red

While Harley continued to day dream, the door began to open and an exhausted red head walked through the door carrying a plant in her hands. She sighed with exhaustion and placed the plant on the counter. She could hear footsteps in the hall and tensed up, ready to command her plants to attack. The blonde girl poked her head around the corner.

"Red!" Harley yelled as she ran across the room and pulled her into a hug "Where did you get the plant" Looking over the friends shoulder. She knew Ivy loved talking about her plants.

"Oh, Harl when did you get here?" The red head said as Harley released her from the hug "and I got this Siberian Rose from the botanical museum." 

"I just got here a little while ago, Mistah J kicked me out again." Harley said casually "That's the last time I go back to him Red, I promise" She crossed her hear and nodded her head causing her pigtails to bounce.

"Are you going to stay here with me then?" Ivy asked intrigued. "we can go shopping to get some more clothes for you."

"Of course I'm staying with you." The blonde said defensively as she crossed her arms across her chest."Why wouldn't I? you're the only one who I can trust... You wouldn't hurt me"

"Calm down Harl, I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to make sure you'll stay this time" Ivy said placing a hand on her shoulder. "you left me last time and every time before that." Harley tensed up and Ivy removed her hand. The blonde walked away and sat at the table, there were two chairs there as always. It was as if Ivy expected Harley to come back to her. Seeing this Harley relaxed, she looked at the red head as if trying to say sorry with her eyes. Without a word Ivy pulled the other chair beside her friend and sat down. A tear rolled down Harley's face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Ivy pulled her into a hug and whispered calming words into the blonde's ear.

"He hurt me Red, real bad this time." She raised her head so the light shown on her face, there was a rather large bruise and small cuts. She rubbed the back of her head where a bruise was started to form. Ivy stood up she looked annoyed, she walked to the fridge and opened the freezer. She grabbed two ice packs and handed them to her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else" she said as she grabbed some things off the plants in the kitchen and started to cut one of them into small pieces. "Here take this it'll help with the pain" She handed Harley the small pieces and a glass of water.

"Thanks Red, you really do care about me don't you" she emphasized with a smile "and he hit me on the back with a crowbar again. I don't know what I did to get him mad this time, but it must have been awful" She said as she lowered her head and a tear rolled down her face. She held one of the ice packs to the back of her head and to her eye.

"It wasn't your fault Harley!" The red head screamed, tears started to stream down the blonde's face again. "Oh Harley, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I just can't stand to see you hurt, especially because of that maniac clown." Ivy clenched her fists then released them when she noticed Harley was still crying. "Harl go to sleep okay. I left your room the way it was before okay take a shower and I'll come tuck you in after."

"Okay Red." Harley got up from the chair and put the ice packs on the table, she kissed Ivy on the cheek and started to walk towards her room. "Thanks for caring so much." She walked towards her room leaving Ivy standing there shocked rubbing her cheek. Ivy walked back to the kitchen and start to fill up a watering can to water her plants.


	3. Sleep

After a nice long shower Harley came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She winced in pain as she reached towards the small wooden dresser in the corner of the room, she pulled open the drawer and grabbed a light purple night gown that Ivy helped her pick out on their last shopping spree. She threw the night gown onto the dark red sheets of the bed Ivy had set up for her. She sighed deeply looking into the mirror to look at the bruises on her face, touching them lightly in shock of the damage he caused. The damage her "puddin'" had caused to her face and body, just because he was mad.

In the kitchen Ivy heard that the shower was no longer running, she tossed her long red hair over her shoulder before heading towards her friends room. Before leave the small kitchen she opened a drawer below the long granite counter and grabbed a container filled with a green gel. She walked down the hall and into the room as Harley was walking towards the bed.

"Lay down Harley, I have something that will help those cuts" She said gesturing to the small container in her hand. She hated to have to do this every time Harley came to live with her. But she couldn't just let Harley be in pain, plus if those cuts got infected it's not like Harley can go to the hospital without being arrested. The Joker is going to get Harley killed one day, and on that day Ivy will kill him too. The only reason she hasn't is because Harley would never forgive her, but once Ivy gets the chance the Joker is _DEAD_. He will suffer for everything he has ever done to innocent little Harley.

Ivy hated the Joker with all of her heart. She hated him more than anyone, even more than Batman. Ivy wanted more than anything to kill him, make him suffer for everything that he did to Harley. Ivy was confused why she cared about Harley so much. Harley was just like every other human, she polluted the earth. But there was something about her, she was always smiling even when everything was going wrong. That dumb little smile would spread across her as soon as she wiped away the tears and Ivy couldn't help but smile along and laugh with her

Ivy took the container of green gel and put some in her hands. "This may sting a bit Harl." She stated, She slowly started to rub the gel on Harley's back. Harley inhaled deeply as the cold gel was spread across her skin. As the gel got to her wounds she bit her lip and squinted her eyes at the stinging. Harley tried not to sound like it hurt because she knew it would upset Ivy, and Ivy was gentle trying to not hurt Harley. She picked up Harley's nightgown and held it up.

"I remember when we picked this out." She said with a smile "It was one of the first things we actually paid for." she giggled lightly. Harley looked up at her, Ivy was so beautiful when she laughed. Harley smiled and stood up, she stretched feeling much better. Harley gently took the nightgown from Ivy's hands and put it on. It was made of silk and was really comfortable.

Once Harley had the nightgown on she laid down in the soft bed. Ivy pulled up the blanket and tucked Harley in. She climbed on top of the blanket and started to stroke Harley's blonde hair. A smile came across Harley's face, she wished every night could be like this. Soon Harley drifted off to sleep, the smile still on her face.

Ivy stayed for a while watching Harley sleep, stroking Harley soft blonde hair. She looked at Harley's innocent face and smiled at Harley hoping Harley would stay this way forever. Ivy hoped that this time Harley would stay by her side, and she kissed Harley on the forehead before heading to her room. The smile on Harley's face grew bigger as she slightly opened her eyes to watch Ivy leave.


	4. Calling

**Author's note: Thanks to my friend for reviewing most of these chapters before I post them.**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Thanks for the suggestion I think I may use it and I will give you acknowledgement.**

**General Herbison: I have been eluding to the fact that Harley and Ivy have a more intimate bond then sisterly love. Hopefully I can make this become more obvious.**

**Any reviews would be great thank-you**

* * *

><p>Harley woke up from the sunlight hitting her eyes through the surprisingly clean window. Ivy must have cleaned the house since the last time she was here. Harley through the pillow over her head to try and get a couple more hours of sleep. Peeking her head out to look at the clock which was flashing 12:00. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep not caring what time it was anymore. She sighed and slowly fell to sleep.<p>

Ivy's mind started to wander while cooking breakfast for Harley. She wondered why Harley wasn't skipping down the hall in her usual cheery mood asking "_what's for breakfast_" with that big smile on her face. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts by the fire alarm going off.

"Fuck" She hissed as she took the smoking pan of the burner. "I guess we aren't having pancakes today" she thought out loud. She had emptied out the box of pancake mix that day. She turned off the burner and went to get a new pan while the other one is cooling off.

"Whatcha do Red?" Said Harley sleepily while rubbing her eyes. The fire alarm was still blaring. Ivy grabbed a chair and dragged it over. She didn't need to control her plants for such a simple task.

"I burnt the pancakes" Ivy moaned. She never losses concentration this badly. "I don't know what I was thinking" She shook her head, she knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Well anyways, do you want bacon and eggs?" She tried to get off the subject.

"Sure, I'll grab the eggs and help you out" She enthused skipping toward the fridge. Her nightgown fluttered lightly as she skipped. She was always so enthusiastic, and was smiling while she did anything. Ivy giggled lightly causing Harley to turn around with a giant grin. "What are you laughing at now Red?" She giggled.

"Oh nothing, Harl" She told "it's just that you're always so enthusiastic and bouncy" Harley just giggled and continued to get the eggs in response.

"What are you gonna have Red?" Harley questioned. Since Ivy doesn't eat meat she wouldn't eat the bacon.

"I'll have eggs and toast" Ivy stated as she grabbed a new pan and placed it on the stove. She turned the burner on low and put butter in the pan to melt.

Soon enough Harley were sitting at the table catching up. Harley was was giggling telling tales of the crimes her and Joker had committed. A smile spread across her face as she would explain even fact. Every time she mentioned Joker Ivy would frown, she didn't want Harley to talk about him.

Harley took a big forkful of eggs right as her cell rang. Ivy looked at her and sighed she knew exactly who it would be. Only one person ever called her other than Ivy herself, and that was Joker. Ivy walked away from the table to put away her plate as Harley brought out her cell phone. On the cell was the familiar name "puddin'".

"Shit" She swore under her breathe. Usually he waited a while before telling her to come back. He probably couldn't find something or the babies were bugging him. She pressed the end call button and walked over to Ivy.

"So are you leaving? What did he want?" Ivy said sarcastically expecting Harley to be saying goodbye.

"I don't know what he wanted, I told you I'm not going back." Harley said crossing her arms. She hated when Ivy didn't believe her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ivy questioned.

"I didn't answer the phone, he can deal with his own problems." Harley boasted with a smile. She was proud of herself and was hoping Ivy would be too. Ivy turned around from the sink and gave Harley a hug.

"Really Harley! You actually mean it this time don't you" She exclaimed with a rush of relief rolling over her. She smiled and grabbed Harley's wrist. "Let's go shopping than get you some new clothes!" Ivy couldn't wipe the smile off her face she was ecstatic that her friend was actually staying.

"Boy Red! You're acting just like me." Harley giggled. Ivy Smiled as she went to put on a disguise and Harley went to her room to put on something too.

"Of course I am I have an excuse for a shopping spree!" Ivy covered up her excitement. "We'll head to the mall and get you some clothes to fill that room of yours."


	5. Driving

**Author's note: I know it's a bit early for an update but I couldn't help but start this chapter. It didn't turn out quite as I expected it to hopefully I can add some real drama soon. Updates are probably going to come very often for a little bit because I am really excited for the next few chapters.**

**General Herbison: Thanks for being such an avid reviewer. **

**Thanks to ShadowTeenGirl for the idea I used it slightly in this chapter (not much but it really helped me)**

* * *

><p>"Yay shopping spree!" Harley yelled once they were in Ivy's car. Harley was wearing a black halter top and a red mini skirt. Ivy was wearing a small black dress that wasn't too fancy and used makeup to cover her green skin so she could blend in. She smiled at Harley as she drove the car towards the mall.<p>

"So where do you want to go first Harl?" Ivy questioned with a smile.

"How about that little boutique where we got that nightgown." Harley smiled. She loved that boutique it had lots of cute nightgowns and other stuff.

"Doesn't that store sell mostly lingerie?" Ivy giggled. "Last time we went was so you could buy something for Joker." She shuddered at the fact she even said his name.

"That doesn't mean I can't find something fun to wear around the house, I bet I could find someone who would like it." She said as she leaned a little closer to Ivy with a seductive smile. Ivy turned her head slightly and smiled before turning her attention back to the road. "Plus I could do a little fashion show for you" She giggled as she lightly touch Ivy's arm.

"uh sure" Ivy said coldly, as she tensed her arm.. Harley was known to be a flirt without realizing it and Ivy tried to ignore it as much as possible. It was hard when Harley was touching her arm. Harley sat straight up with Ivy's cold response.

"Or we could look at dresses I guess" She murmured quietly feeling turned down. She sighed causing Ivy to turn her head. She could tell Harley was upset, maybe she shouldn't have been so cold. Right before she could apologize Harley's cell phone rang again, but this time instead of "puddin'" on the screen it said "meanie". Ivy gave a little chuckle when she saw this, until she noticed that Harley didn't hang up.

"Hello?" Harley said with the phone against her ear. Ivy pulled the car over shocked that Harley answered the phone this time. "Oh hey Mistah... ah ... I mean Joker" She stuttered. Ivy could hear yelling on the other line something along the lines of "_Get your ass back here!" _Ivy waited for Harley to say "okay" and ask Ivy to turn around. A tear came to Ivy's eye as the screaming continued. Harley turned to face Ivy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Harley said suddenly. "I'm not coming back. I'm tired of you treating me like a piece of crap!" She screamed into the phone. Suddenly she started to cringe and Ivy could hear screaming from the phone. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she paused for a second with a confused look on her face. "Feed them then and never call me again!" she screamed before she hung up

"Harley, are you going to be okay?" Ivy said as she rested a hand on Harley's knee. She looked Harley in the eyes, her light blue eyes that were now filling with tears.

"He said he was going to kill you and me" She said before she started to cry. Ivy pulled Harley into a hug and started to stroke the blonde hair.

"He won't hurt you anymore I won't let him" Ivy said comforting her friend. "And let's see him try and hurt me." She giggled. Harley sat up and looked at Ivy

"plus I feel sorry for the babies." She wiped away a tear. She gave a weak smile "They're gonna drive him nuts" She laughed.

Ivy turned the car back on again and continued to drive down the small road with a smile on her face.

"Let's go to the boutique Harl" Ivy said "I could really use a show" Once Ivy said that a huge smile went across Harley's face.

* * *

><p>The Joker passed back and forth by the phone. "<em>How dare she not answer her phone" <em>He thought. He inhaled trying to calm himself down _"Her phone probably died and she hasn't recharged it yet" _He reasoned. "_I'll try to call again if it's dead it will go straight to voicemail. I can leave her a message telling her to come back" _He picked up an old white phone and started to dial the number. He picked up the picture of Harley that was on his desk and sat down. The phone rang three times _"How dare she not call me back as soon as she saw she missed my call?" _

Suddenly Harley high-pitched voice answered in her cheery tone. The joker slammed the picture back down on the desk causing a single crack to go straight up the picture. _"How can she be so cheery when she missed my call?" _He took a deep breathe so he can talk to Harley calmly. He knows Harley won't come back if he is still angry.

"Harley it's me" Joker calmly said into the phone. "What's wrong Harl you're stuttering, come home" Joker said through clentched teeth. "_She's with Poison Ivy again, I'll kill that bitch" _He curled his free hand into a fist "What do you mean no?" He said angrily she had only ever said no to him and he told her the next time she would be killed

"YOU'RE WITH THE PLANT LADY AGAIN AREN'T YOU!" The Joker screamed into phone. Suddenly he changed his tone before Harley could give an answer. "I'll tell you this Harley you can come home right now and you won't die. Or you could stay there and I will make sure you and Ivy are killed" He said calmly expecting her to come right back. As he listened his eyes filled with anger. In the same tone he said "Sweetie why don't you come home. Your babies miss you" He waited a while before he heard her answer. He slammed down the phone.

"Bruce send out everyone. Tell them to find Poison Ivy and bring her here... WITHOUT HARLEY SEEING YOU!" Joker screamed. _"I'm going to make that bitch pay for taking Harley away" _He thought before he grabbed the picture frame again _"and I'll make Harley pay too!"_ Then he threw the picture across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I got the idea for the picture on his desk from the Batman: the animated series episode "Harley and Ivy"<strong>


	6. Flirting

**Author's note: Okay so I don't know how I went from having Ivy watch Harley sleep and then Harley having a nightmare to this but anyways. Maybe the next chapter. Yes this is yet another building relationship chapter. Hopefully there will be dram soon, I promise I am trying.**

**General Herbison: Yes you should be afraid, even I am**

**WARNING: long chapter alert**

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted Red" Harley sighed walking into the hideout. She had three large bags in both hands which she tossed onto the couch before collapsing beside them.<p>

"I'm not surprised you were running around like crazy you were never in a store more then a couple minutes before you were off to the changing rooms with a pile of clothes." Ivy said as she walked through the door, rubbing her wrist that Harley had grabbed onto to drag her around. "I didn't even see half the things you bought."

"Oh, I could put on a fashion show for you later if you want Red." She said turning on the couch towards Ivy who was still in the kitchen. She paused for a moment before she looked at Ivy's hands which were empty. "Red I'm sorry I was too busy dragging you around that you didn't get to buy anything. We can go back tomorrow and I'll let you buy anything you want, my treat!"

"Don't worry about it Harl, remember we went to buy you clothes not me. Plus I like shopping with you but it is exhausting." Ivy said walking towards Harley with a smile. "So what do you think I should make for supper?"

"Oh anything you want Red, I think I'm going to take a shower then a quick nap" Harley said after she peered at the clock. _4:00 _Plenty of time before supper. "You can join me if you want" Harley said with a small smile and a giggle. Ivy raised an eyebrow she couldn't tell if Harley was joking or flirting.

"_She probably means join for the nap, but I'll play along with the joke_" Ivy thought to herself. "I would _love _to join you Harl" She said resting her arms on the back of the couch. She looked into Harley's eyes and brought her face close to Harley's so that they were just inches away. Then she put her hands on the back of the couch and stood up saying. "But I have plants to attend to." with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Awe you're no fun" Harley smirked standing up and stretching. She walked over to Ivy who had her back to Harley now and placed her arms around Ivy's waist. Ivy tried to contain the shiver that was going up her spine, she felt Harley leaning closer and standing slightly on her toes. Harley brought her lips to Ivy's ear and whispered "well if you change your mind you know where to find me." She giggled and let go of Ivy. She turned around and walked into the hall toward her room leaving Ivy in the kitchen dumbstruck at what just happened. She shook her head and tried to focus.

"Okay Harl, just remember that you invited me!" She yelled after a few moments. "_Smooth Pam_" she thought rubbing the back of her neck. She walked to the sink and grabbed the watering can beside it, she turned the tap on and began to fill it with cool water.

* * *

><p>Harley stood in the shower letting the cool water trickle down her thin frame. She lost herself in thought letting time pass by. "<em>Maybe if I wait long enough Ivy will finish with her plants and join me" <em>She thought with a smile. Soon the smile faded though _"Ya right Harl, you're insane to think a beautiful women like red would ever be interested." _Slowly she lifted her hand up towards the handle and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel, walked into her room and started looking through the dresser.

"_What am I doing I just bought new clothes, I'll just go get them... from the living room" _She smirked as she got an idea. "_of course I have to go in my towel to get the clothes, and how would I hold the towel up while I carry the bags." _she giggled as she skipped down the hall, stopping right before entering the kitchen. She grabbed onto the towel an entered.

"Heya Red!" Harley said cheerfully as she entered the room Ivy continued on watering her plants without turning around yet

"Oh hey Harl I thought you were gonna take a na-" Ivy started to say as she turned around, Once she got sight of Harley she stopped mid-word. Her mouth hung open, till she quickly closed it and turned back around. Harley was facing the opposite way trying to grab her bags of the couch, leaning over the back of it. She stood back up and turned around raising an eyebrow and a cynical smile spread across her face, she knew her plan was working.

"A what Red?" She questioned softly, she walked into the kitchen. She placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder, Ivy tried not to turn around so Harley wouldn't see her blushing.

"A n-nap... I-I said a nap." Ivy stuttered trying not to let her eyes wander. Harley lightly gripped her shoulder pushing on it to get Ivy to turn. Her mouth was slightly open and her head was cocked slightly to the side. Ivy forced herself to look into Harley's eyes, and she noticed that Harley wasn't looking in her eyes. Harley was looking just a bit lower, at Ivy's lips.

"Your stuttering Red. Are you nervous about something?" Harley said leaning in a little closer.

"Ah..." Ivy couldn't think of anything to say, she caught her eyes wandering to the towel which was slowly slipping "n-nope, I'm not w-worried about a thing" She brought her eyes back up to Harley's eyes.

"are you sure? You're really tense too." Harley walked her fingers along Ivy's arm.

"uh... ya" Ivy managed to say without stuttering. Harley backed away, and sighed tightening up her towel and walking towards her bags. "_What am I doing? The most beautiful girl is OBVIOUSLY flirting with me and all I do is stand there and stutter" Ivy_ thought. "fuck" she mumbled under her breathe

"Didja say something Red?" Harley mumbled as she walked around the couch this time. She felt as if her plan had failed miserably. Ivy was NOT interested.

"Uh... Harley. I-I have a question for you." Ivy stuttered. By now her face was a dark shade of green.

"Go ahead" Harley said perking up slightly. Ivy was still stuttering and was blushing like crazy. Maybe Ivy did like her. She smiled at the thought of it.

"Ummm... I wanted to know.. if you... I mean... umm... do you.." she said slowly before she bailed on the idea of asking if Harley had feelings for her. She sighed and said "Do you want mil or juice with supper" She muttered. Harley rolled her eyes even to her it was obvious now.

"Juice" She said quickly, she looked through the bags and grabbed a lacey nightgown which hardly covered anything. "_Maybe she'll say something if I tease her a bit more" _She thought. She held the night gown up against the towel. "Maybe I should wear this tonight. What do you think?" she said as seductively as she could. Ivy just stared at the piece seeing that it was practically see through. She rubbed her forehead

"_Okay I need to make a move, she's going to think I'm totally uninterested if I don't." _she tried to take a step forward or speak but her body wouldn't allow it. All she could do was stare.

"You gotta make this difficult don't ya" Harley said walking down the hall with the night gown. "I'll be right back" Quickly she went into her room and dried her hair slightly with the towel. She put on the nightgown looking in the mirror, now noticing that everything could be seen. She took a deep breathe and started to walk back down the hall. "Okay Red! I've got the nightgown on. You need to tell me how you feel about it." She walked in and looked at Ivy

"Ummm..." Ivy just blinked and stared at her.

"Oh come on Red! How much do I gotta do! Okay here's a question do you think that if I got a _girlfriend _that they would like it?" Harley said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"_Come on Pam... You've got a beautiful girl standing in front of you in lingerie and she just said that she was looking for a GIRLFRIEND... MOVE!" _She thought to herself. Ivy took a deep breathe and tried to sound as sensual as she could. "I know I would" she said "_Oh come on you can do better than that!"_

"Finally I got some response out of you." Harley said rolling her eyes walking up to Ivy and putting her arms around Ivy's neck. "But do I really have to make the next move, you know I want you to." Ivy put her hand in Harley's blonde hair. It was still damp from her shower.

"I have always loved your hair." Ivy said

"Can you just stop talking and kiss me already?" Harley said quickly. "and you complain that I talk to much, I'm pretty much nude and I've draped myself over y-" Harley was interrupted by Ivy pulling her in for a kiss.


	7. Dream

**Author's note: So this story is taking on a life of it's own. I started on chapter one think I would write one or two small chapters, but look her I'm on chapter 7 and I only just started the real drama. Hopefully it will be good. Well anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ivy stood in the kitchen with a giant smile on her face. She opened the fridge which was completely bare except for a container of juice. She closed the fridge and opened up a couple of cupboards, all of which were empty. She rolled her eyes and walked up to one of the drawers opened it and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled a note on the paper and walked into the hall.<p>

"Harley" She whispered as she opened the door into a dark room. She let the door open slowly until the light covered the body curled up under the blanket. Ivy could see the back of Harley's head. Ivy quietly stepped into the room and walked around the bed with the note in her hand. "_Maybe I should wake her up and tell her... No she'll want to come along I can't risk her running into the Joker." _Ivy placed the note on the bedside table and leaned in to kiss Harley on the forehead.

Harley mumbled and flipped over on the bed causing the blankets to move down her body. She had a smile on her face and was hugging a teddy bear. As Ivy was walking out of the room Harley started to mumble something. Ivy stopped in the door way and turned around to watch Harley sleep quickly before she left. Harley was tossing and turning, she stopped and was muttering words that Ivy couldn't quite hear.

"Red?" She muttered in her sleep as she smiled again. "I... love... you" she said between murmurs. Ivy looked shocked, she just stared at Harley. She waked back to Harley and kissed her on the cheek. Then she turned around and headed out the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Red let's go to this restaurant" Harley said. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled, she grabbed onto Harley's hand and lead her down the street.<em>

_ "I told you sweetie, I have special place to go." Ivy said as she continued to walk down the street._

_ "But we've been walking forever! Plus you still haven't told me what's in the bag" Harley whined._

_ "I told you a thousand times it's a surprise." Ivy giggled pulling Harley along. "we're almost there can you wait five minutes?"_

_ "I guess I could wait." Harley said with a smile. She stopped letting Ivy pull her and stood in the middle of the sidewalk "but you have to give me a kiss first" She giggled as she crossed her arms still with a smile. Ivy rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh you always have to be in the most public places don't you." she said before leaning in. She gave her a quick kiss and then continued to walk. "Come on Harl it's just up the street" Harley skipped to catch up and grabbed onto Ivy's hand. _

_ "red?" Harley said trying to get Ivy's attention_

_"Yes Harl.?" Ivy stopped turning towards Harley._

_"I love you" Harley said pulling Ivy towards her and kissing her._

_"I love you too." Ivy said. They continued to walk in silence both had a smile on their faces. Up_

_ahead there was a small park with a large field and a forest. Harley could see the was a garden full of flowers too. _

_ "Red can we stop in that park first? I want to look at the flowers." Harley asked._

_ "Where did you think we were going Harl" She said as she lifted up the bag "I thought you might like a nice picnic." she giggled_

_ "Really Red? I thought you didn't like picnics?" Harley said excitedly._

_ "Not in Gotham. There aren't any nice parks in Gotham." Ivy said as she pulled Harley across the street towards the park. They walked into the park and towards the field. Harley skipped ahead and once she got the field she started to do cartwheels. She stopped and looked behind her so she could wait up for Ivy but no one was there._

_ "Red? Where are you? Sweetie?" Harley yelled looking around._

_ "Over here" A eerie voice said from the forest. Harley gasped recognizing who the voice came from. The Joker stepped out from the forest with Ivy. He had one hand over her mouth and another pulling her red hair. "Hey Harl, did you miss me?" He said as he pulled Ivy's hair even tighter._

_ "Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!" Harley yelled at him._

_ "She took you away from me, I told you that I would kill you both." He said releasing his hand from Ivy's mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "and how should I make her die with a smile. Hmmm..." He brought the knife up to Ivy's face_

_ "NO! Don't you dare touch her" Harley cartwheeled towards him and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and Ivy staggered away from him. Harley grabbed Ivy's hand and started to run. Ivy still had a hand to her face, when Harley looked at her she so blood trickling from her hand. "Oh my goodness Red! Did he cut you?" Harley said as she continued to run._

_ "It's not bad you keep going I can take him." Ivy mumbled through her hand._

_ "No I'm not leaving you." Harley said continuing to pull Ivy along. She looked back at Ivy trying to see if she could see the cut, and she ran into someone and tumbled to the ground. The person stood up and started to walk away without word. "Hey I'm sorry!" Harley called still on the ground._

_ "No you aren't... but you will be in a second." He said as he turned around. It was the joker who pulled out a gun and shot Ivy in the head, then he turned the gun towards Harley. "How does it feel to see her die?" He said before he pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p>Harley woke up breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat her blankets were on the ground. The teddy bear she had was by the door. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall to look for Ivy. The kitchen was empty so she looked into the greenhouse which was also empty. She walked and looked into Ivy's room, she sighed when she wasn't there.<p>

"Red?" Harley called "where are you?" She huffed. She walked into her room. She hated it when people just disappeared. "_wait what if Joker came and took her" _Harley thought while fidgeting. She started to pace back and forth in her room. Then she noticed a note on the table beside her bed. It read:

_Dear Harley,_

_I'm just going to get some groceries, we're out. Call my cell if you need me. I'll be back around 5:30 and I'll make supper._

_Love, Ivy._

Harley sighed and walked to the kitchen so she could clean up before Ivy got back. She started to pick up dishes and put them in the sink. She grabbed her bags off the couch and walked them to her room and started putting them into her dresser. She looked up and so the clock it was flashing _12:00. _She grabbed her cell phone to check to actual time so she could set her cock. "_8:00 okay I'll just set this up and Ivy should be home... two and a half hours ago!" _Harley Grabbed her phone again and dialled the number to Ivy's cell.

"Hello?" came from the other side of the phone. Harley stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists.

"Joker." She said through clenched teeth "where's Ivy?"

"Oh why so angry, Ivy's just a little tied up right now" He said with a laugh. He walked up to a chair where Ivy was tied and gagged. "She won't be home... Sweetie."

"What do I have to do to get you to leave her alone?" Harley said.

"Only one thing. Come back and I won't kill her... I'll just cut out her tongue and make her watch me kill you." He said laughing manically pulling on Ivy's hair to reveal her neck. "Or you could refuse and I'll kill her right now. Isn't that right 'Red?'" He grabbed a knife and brought it to her neck, her eyes widened then he cut off the gag.

"Harley don't do it!" She yelled. The Joker stabbed the knife into her shoulder causing her to scream.

"RED!" Harley yelled. "let her go without cutting out her tongue and I'll do anything... Please?" She begged

"I don't see why your so close to her, you act as if she's your sister." She questioned. "But, okay I guess I let her go at first. I better not see her face ever again. Do you hear that 'Red'? She'll do anything. How do you feel about me taking Harley away from you... FOREVER"

"You son of bitch! Don't you dare touch her!" Ivy hissed. Joker punched her in the face.

"Shut up!" He yelled "Oh and Harl, one thing if I even think I see the Bat she's dead." He hung up the phone leaving Harley on the other line trembling with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I realize that this chapter is mostly the nightmare that Harley had. It was supposed to be really short but I just thought it sounded better this way. <strong>


	8. Escape?

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, but school has gotten in the way. Well here is the lastest chapter, Hopefully it's good. I'm already working on chapter 9 so I'll have it up next week. **

**Side note: Next chapter may have a lot to do with anime, maybe. It's almost time for Anime North and guess who I'm dressing up as. Yep Harley Quinn herself. SOOOO EXCITED!**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT AM I DOING!" <em>Harley thought to herself _"That sadistic clown will never just let Red go. He's going to kill her, and me... and there's nothing I can do" _Harley zipped up her costume, her hood was off and her face wasn't painted. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom there was lipstick marks on her cheek and forehead. She knew that they were from Ivy, a tear formed in her eye. _"I gotta come up with an idea... a plan, a way to kill him before he kills her. " _She started to apply her make-up turning her face pasty white.

Harley finished applying her black lipstick and grabbed her hood off the counter. She grabbed her old bag which was filled with tricks and gimmicks. One of the plants tried to stopped Harley from stepping out the door. "Oh sweetie, momma will be back soon... and I want _you_ to take care of her okay?" She shed a tear as she stepped outside, the plant continued to hold onto her bag as another vine pointed into it. "Are you wanting to come?" She stroked the petal gingerly losing herself to her jumbled thoughts. She walked back in and put the pot in her bag and headed out the door. Harley closed the door to the hideout for what she believed would be the last time, and it probably would be.

"Oww" Ivy said drowsily. She struggled against the ropes that were keeping her bound. "_where am I? And why am I tied to a chair." _Her head was pounding still. Memories from the kiss were fresh in her mind. She smiled at first as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Suddenly she was pulled out of her sweet dreams by a burning sensation in her face. She recognized the feeling as by slapped in the face but this one wasn't playful.

"Wake up bitch!" The joker stood glaring at her. "We need to make you presentable for Harley." Suddenly it all came back to her, Harley falling asleep with her head on Ivy's shoulder, Ivy having to move and squirm to get out. Leaving Harley to get groceries, then something hitting the back of her head. _"Harley! She's coming here... No. No she wouldn't risk her life for me." _She thought. The Joker was gripping her chin and staring straight into her eyes.

"Stop muttering about how much you love Harley you callous bitch. She'll never love you back, she's in love with me remember." He said the last words as he slapped her on the cheek He grin grew larger than he started to cackle. "Ha Harley wouldn't even look twice at you. She just wants a way to come back to me."

"BUT SHE DOES LOVE ME!" Ivy screamed. She gasped once she realized what she just said. "crap" she muttered as the Joker whipped around with a needle in his hand his grin had turned into a scowl. Without a word he walked up to her and slapped her across the face and returned to his work. He grumbled under her breathe

"ha Harley wouldn't love her. She loves me. She's devoted to me." He muttered with a sound of doubt in his voice as he paced back and forth. "Well I guess I'll have to test this." He grabbed the phone and dialled a number. He paused for a moment while the phone rang. "you have ten minutes Harl or else plant bitch dies... What... your here?"

"Ya I am now let her go and I'll come down." Harley said from the rafters. She stood there with her arms across her chest. "Go ahead untie her."

"Oh Harl there you are... come down here and give me a kiss." Joker said as he opened his arms wide.

"Let her go" Harley demanded.

"Harley leave! He'll kill you." Ivy yelled at her.

"Red, I have unfinished business with him... I left in too much of a rush." Harley said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy questioned.

"You didn't actually think I could stay away from him... remember I love him I'm still not going to let you get hurt because of it." Harley said. "So puddin' are you gonna let her go?" She said to the Joker. A smile spread across his face and he walked towards Ivy.

"Of course Harl." He said as a cynical smile spread across his face. He cut the rope that was binding Ivy to the chair. Ivy stood up rubbing her wrists then tried to kick him in the face. "Oh hey, I just let you go aren't you going to hug Harley, declare your love or something." He said laughing maniacally and pressed a button on under his desk. Bars came down covering the windows and doors.

"W-what are you doing p-pudding" Harley stuttered. "I-I thought you were l-letting Red go?" She fidgeted "_Crap I knew this wouldn't work" _She thought to herself in a panic.

"You didn't actually believe me now did you sweetie... I certainly didn't believe you." He chuckled. "I've been thinking of killing you and Ivy but, what's funny about that! I decided what is more funny then a man killing his girl friend and the bitch who took her away on valentine's day. But that's just so far away, I guess I'll have to settle for killing us all with poison gas." He started laughing manically again as he pressed a second button.

"What are you doing!" Harley screamed. "She didn't take me away I left, now I'm back... I promised I would never leave again too."

"You changed Harl... You don't love me I can see it in your eyes. I don't know exactly why you want to save her but it... doesn't... matter... now." He said between coughs. Harley and Ivy stood watching Joker cough and gasp and clutch his stomach.

"He forgot we are immune to toxins didn't he?" Ivy said. "I guess we get to watch him die" Harley eyes grew while Joker fell to the ground still clutching his stomach. She jumped down and put a arm around him.

"How do we turn off the gas?" She said in a soft voice. "Tell me or you will die."

"Red... button..." He said pointing to his desk. Harley ran towards the desk.

"You aren't going to save him are you!" Ivy yelled. "He just tried to kill us. He's gonna do it again"

"I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" Harley screamed as she pushed the button. Ivy looked up at the vent and saw that the gas was no longer coming through and the sound of the fans stopped.

"Seriously you couldn't let him die!" She yelled still staring at the vent. When Harley didn't anwser she looked down towards where Harley was standing. Harley was on the ground shaking violently, on her finger was a large red button. Ivy ran to Harley and glared at the clown. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She screamed


	9. Dead

**Author's Note: Okay so I don't think this chapter is very good, but of course last chapter I thought was horrible got great reviews so... Hopefully this one is good too. I have no idea how I am going to end this series I guess I'll figure that out soon.**

* * *

><p>Joker was on the floor his hand was still clutching his stomach but a smile slowly crept across his face. He tried to laugh but he ended up wheezing and coughing. He grabbed at his stomach again, a look of pain spread across his face.<p>

_"Maybe this wasn't the best idea" _He thought, "_Oh crap Ivy's coming towards me." _Suddenly the pain in his stomach increased and tears started to stream down his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as he spat up blood.

"What the fuck did you do to Harley!" Ivy yelled her eyes full of rage she glanced over at Harley, who was still convulsing on the ground.

"It's just an electric shock, all you have to do is get it off her hand before it's too late and she'll be fine." He wheezed. Ivy started opening drawers.

"I'm not stupid clown I'm not going to touch her and let the electricity pass through my body as well. Do you have anything made of rubber." she mumbled as she pulled open more drawers. "Wait... how about you do it."

"No!" He protested. Ivy turned around and ran towards him kicking in the jaw. "Shit!" He growled through his hand, he pulled his hand away to see more blood on his hand. "_Bitch!" _He thought.

"Do it now or you're gonna wish she let you die" She said as she picked him up by his shirt. She was strong for her size and she quickly dragged him over to Harley.

"Fine" He said reluctantly "But do you really trust me touching her, I may have something up my _sleeve_" He emphasized the 'sleeve' and started to pull something out. Ivy quickly kicked his hand just and he brought out a knife.

"Fuck you" She swore, she looked over at Harley still convulsing. A tear came to her eye, she had to look away. She looked to where Harley had placed her bag down. She grabbed the bag when she noticed it was moving slightly. "What?" She muttered under her breathe. She opened the bag to find one of her plants struggling to get out of the bag. The plant quickly sprung to life and flicked the red button off Harley's finger. Harley instantly stopped shaking and was lifelessly laying on the cold concrete floor.

"Wake up! Harley this is no time for games! WAKE UP!" She cried shaking Harley violently. Tears were streaming down her face and her voice was cracking. She collapsed on Harley's body crying, she couldn't even hear if Harley was breathing over her sobbing.

"I guess you were too late." Joker coughed, and chuckled slightly, Ivy was sobbing too loudly to hear him. She continued to sob with her head on Harley's chest, trying to see if she was breathing. Ivy started to preform CPR on Harley desperate to bring her back to life. "She's dead give up" He said with a tear rolling down his cheek, but with the same evil grin on his face.

"_What did I do!" _He thought, _"I didn't want her to die, I thought she would come back to me, she ALWAYS does." _He tried to hold back his tears. _"Why do I even care, she was just a toy, something to amuse me for the time being. She didn't actually mean anything to me." _He tried to convince himself, _"I still want to kill Ivy for taking her away though, and here's my chance." _Slowly he lifted his weak body off of the ground, and limped towards the knife that was across the room. Ivy was to focus on giving Harley CPR to notice Joker's slow but noisy movements.

"Breathe, Harley, Breathe." She muttered between breathes, "You can't die on me now, I love you" She gave Harley another breathe, before moving onto chest compressions. Harley started to cough and opened her eyes, looking into Ivy's. Ivy had taken all the pressure off of Harley's chest.

"Ivy... you... saved... me." Harley said between coughs, a smile spread across her face. Slowly she regained control of her breathe and stopped coughing. She quickly pulled Ivy into a hug. "I love you too!" She whispered, and released Ivy. "Now where is that son of a bitch!" She said looking around the room. Suddenly a knife whizzed past Ivy's ear from across the room.

"Shit!" He said, as he looked at Ivy's stunned face, "Why can't you just die!"

"I should be asking you the same thing" Ivy said standing up.

"IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN HARLEY AWAY FROM ME SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" He screamed, "WE MAY NOT HAVE HAD THE PERFECT RELATIONSHIP BUT I LOVED HER!" he quickly covered his mouth with his hand surprised at what he had just said. "_I didn't love her! Did I?" _He thought to himself as tears started to stream down his face, he collasped to the ground and started to sob. "I loved her and now she's dead. I killed her!" He cried. Harley sat on the ground watching Joker cry and confess that he actually did love her, a look of shock spread across her face. She looked up at Ivy who had started to walk closer to him.

"Why wouldn't you let her be happy then?" She said in a soft tone. "even if she was with me, wouldn't it make you feel better if she was happy? Isn't that how love works?" She slowly walked towards him.

"Yeah, I guess but, I couldn't even say that I loved her till now. Not even to myself." He weeped, rubbing his eyes. He had never cried like this before especially not in front of an enemy.

"Then let me stay with Ivy." Harley stated now standing up. Joker wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up at Harley, a smile spread across his face. Then his expression changed all together to a look of hatred and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD, YOU BITCH!" He screamed picking up another knife from his desk, and charging at Harley. He pushed her to the ground and held the knife to her throat. He froze the knife pressed against the soft skin of Harley's neck. "I hate you!" He growled still not able to apply any pressure, another tear rolled down his face and dropped onto her face. Ivy kicked Joker in the jaw causing him to fall backwards. She grabbed the knife from his hands and swiftly stabbed him in the chest.

"Don't you dare touch Harley! Come on Harley let's go." Ivy said grabbing onto Harley's hand, she pulled Harley to the door that was still locked. "Shit!"


	10. Final

**Author's note: sorry for the long time to update. I don't feel like I need to tell you guys an excuse, I just didn't have any ideas on how to end this. Well here it is, I hope it's not too awful. And thanks to the people who had added this to their favourite stories and to their alerts. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. **

* * *

><p>The Joker could hear his heart beat throbbing in his head. His vision had become blurry and there was a strong pain in his chest. "<em>Am I having a heart attack?" <em>He thought to himself. He was standing in his office clutching his chest holding onto the knife that was burrowed into him. It all came rushing back to him, he wasn't having a heart attack. He was stabbed in the chest by Ivy before she ran off with Harley. He felt blood against his back and head, he was already on the floor. Soon he would be dead, and Ivy would be a hero to all of Gotham. "_How could I let myself be killed by that bitch!" _He thought wearily turning his head slightly to see Ivy and Harley struggling to open the door. Slowly he closed his eyes to fall asleep, never to wake again.

"Open you stupid door!" Ivy hissed, She tried multiple time to open it but it wouldn't even budge. She started to kick at the door and yank on the door handle. "WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!" She screamed have a minor break down. Harley had already wandered off climbing up a ladder onto the rafters. She calmly jumped from beam to beam till she reached the opposite side of the warehouse. She crouched down and opened a small panel on the wall, revealing a clown. She pressed the clowns nose the jumped down to the ground, just missing the explosion. All at the same time the doors unlocked and the bars from the windows retreated. Ivy stood triumphantly outside the door that she just opened. Harley chuckled and skipped after her.

"Was there an explosion in the warehouse?" Ivy asked licking an ice cream cone. After escaping the girls decided to celebrate with ice cream. They walked down the street holding hands and eating ice cream, they both had a satisfied look on their faces.

"Yeah there was, it was just of his old booby traps." Harley said casually. She didn't want to ruin Ivy's fun, so she didn't mention that she unlocked the doors.

"Oh, did you get hurt?" Ivy said with a look of worry on her face.

"No, I knew it was there before it exploded. I jumped out of the way." Harley said with a smile holding starting to giggle.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're safe." Ivy said giving Harley a kiss on the cheek. Harley blushed slightly she wasn't used to someone caring about her safety yet.

"Well let's go to a restaurant to celebrate getting rid of that psychopath!" Harley said with a smile on her face. Ivy looked at her shocked, she thought Harley would be devastated at the fact that the Joker is dead. Harley grabbed onto her hand and pulled Ivy down the street. Ivy gave a sigh of relief, knowing she would never hear from that clown again. But she had to make sure he was dead, before she could believe it.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harley asleep peacefully in Ivy's arms. Ivy slowly slid Harley out of her arms into their soft bed. She put on her usual costume and hurried out the door towards the warehouse. After going through many familiar alleys and small streets she reached the small alley where she used to find Harley unconscious. She ran around the corner and into the warehouse. The Joker's body was still in the middle of the room in a pool of blood. Ivy quickly checked for a pulse, she paused for a second and walked out of the warehouse. Harley was finally free, forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So how did you like it? Should I make an epilogue? Should I make another fanfiction? Any suggestions? Anyways I thought that maybe it would be fun just to show Ivy being a ditz for once. <strong>


End file.
